


Maybe Stars are the Trees of Space.

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anyways, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Dorks in Love, Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, Fluff without Plot, Gay Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman Tries, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short, Stars, no real warnings or anything just boys in love, so does jared just lowkey, the lack of content for kleinsen is sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan thinks the stars are a lot like Jared's freckles.OR: A tender moment between the boys under the stars.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Maybe Stars are the Trees of Space.

**Author's Note:**

> The first solo fic im actually posting. here goes nothing ;;
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

“What’re you thinking about, Ev?”

Evan let out an unattractive “huh” and turned to look at Jared. “What?”

“Whatcha thinking about?”

What _had_ he been thinking about?

Evan backtracked quickly. He’d been looking up at the stars. He thought that they looked a lot like Jared’s freckles.

Jared’s freckles. 

He thought of how cute they were, littered across his face and body like splatters of paint. Like an artist had taken pails of brown paint and just went… absolutely feral. In the most beautiful way. 

He thought of how he liked to connect the little dots together to make pictures- constellations across Jared’s skin. 

He thought of how he would trace his fingers over Jared’s skin gently, the two exchanging tender kisses and kind words. The calm in the storm of their lives. 

He thought of… Jared. He was so kind, respectful. And- well- when he wasn’t, he made sure, at least now, to apologize when he realized he’d gone too far. He was sensitive and caring, and Evan could tell he was _trying_ to have a filter. At least he was _trying_. 

“You…” Evan blurted out. “And I.” 

“Oh?”

“Us.”

“Us… I like the sound of that.” 

Evan turned over and smiled at Jared, reaching to pick a leaf out of Jared’s hair. “Me too. I’ve always liked the sound of _us._ ”

“Heh.” Jared winked and stuck his tongue out.

“Pervert,” Evan mumbled lovingly, taking Jared’s hand.

“Your pervert.” 

“My pervert.” 

Jared squeezed Evan’s hand softly, kissing his forehead. 

“Your freckles are like stars,” Evan said suddenly. “I was thinking about your freckles.” 

“Oh…” Jared blushed. Light pink, like a brushstroke of carnation across a canvas. He looked away, picking at the grass beside him. 

“They’re cute.”

“You’re cuter.” 

Evan smiled, scooting closer and leaning his head on Jared’s chest. He closed his eyes, humming his he felt Jared’s fingers in his hair. 

“You’re way cuter, Ev.” 

Evan hummed again. Amused disagreement. 

“‘S true.” 

“Nah, but thanks for the effort.”

“‘S true,” Jared repeated, wrapping his free arm around Evan’s waist. 

Evan shook his head but smiled. “Thank you,” He said, deciding not to argue.

Comfortable silence draped over them like a blanket. Evan let out a long content breath and let his mind wander again. “How many stars do you think there really are…?”

Jared looked down at Evan, who had turned over in Jared’s arms and was back to staring at the stars. “I think there’s like some trillion in this galaxy alone, babe.” 

“Did you know there’s like trillions of trees on earth?”

“Stars are a lot bigger than trees.”

“Earth is a lot smaller than the Milky Way.”

“Maybe stars are the trees of space.”

“...Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> -BlueCrayolaMarker <3


End file.
